Second Change
by Kim Yuan
Summary: Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua...


Second change

Main Cast Suho x Lay

Another cast : Exo member

Warning : Jalan cerita kacau balau,susunan kata masih kaku dll...

Disclaimer :Jalan cerita nya dari otak sendiri,terinspirasi dari mv JYJ- Heaven tapi cuman mirip ya.

Rate : Aman kok ^^

Summary : semua berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua...

Happy reading ,Chingu ^^

Dorm Exo

"sarapan siap"panggi Kyungsoo

"Ne" satu-persatu member berkumpul di meja makan.

Pagi yang suram bagi member Exo. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka makan dalam keadaan Suho dan Kris akan memarahi mereka karna terlalu berisik.

Selesai makan,Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen bertugas menyuci piring. Sedangkan yang lain berkumpul diruang keluarga. Suasanaya tak berbeda dengan di meja larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Changyeol, mengenggam erat syal merah yang melilit lehernya dan Kai tampak menerawang jauh,entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua magnae itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Chen ,Xiumin dan Luhan sudah berkumpul bersama beda jauh,mereka bertiga pun hanya berdiam diri.

_Ting..tong..#suara bel_

"Biar aku yang buka"ucap Kris seraya berdiri.

_Cklekkk..._

"Annyeong haseyo Yifan-sshi"

"Annyeong haseyo Jung Ajushi"balasnya seramah mungkin."Hmm ada apa ajushi kesini?kalau ada masalah aku bisa saja ke kantor polisi"

Ternyata yang dipanggil Jung ajushi oleh Kris itu adalah seorang ajushi mengeleng kecil,"Ani,,aku hanya mengantarkan ini untuk kalian"

"ige mwoya?"Kris menerima sebuah plastik hitam.

"Ini barang-barang'nya'.Kami sudah selesai menyelidikinya"Jawab Jung ajushi.

Tatapan Kris berubah sendu,ia menatap lama plastik hitam di tangannya.

"Hmm kalo begitu saya pamit annyeong haseo"Pamitnya Jung ajushi.

"Ne,Kamsahamnida"

_Blammm.._

Dengan langkah pelan kris kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Siapa hyung?"tanya Chen.

"Jung ajushi,"

"Ada apa ajushi kemari ge?"tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ia mengantarkan barang'nya' "kata Kris sambil mengeluarkan isi plastik hitam tadi yang ternyata adalah sebuah tas.

Semua mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama dengan Kris,tatapan nanar dan sendu.

Lay tergerak mengeluarkan isi tas tadi satu-persatu.

_Novel,ponsel,Tablet pc,kotak obat,dompet,jaket abu-abu dan kacamata._

Chen mengambil tablet pc."hm biasanya ia tak akan membiarkan kita menyentuh ini,tapi sekarang sudah berbeda"Chen tersenyum miris.

"Ia juga selalu memberi kita vitamin agar tetap aku berpikir apa dia juga menjaga kesehatannya?"sambung Chanyeol.

"Eumm dia juga selalu protes kalau aku lebih sering minum kopi,padahal dia juga pecinta kopi"Xiumin tersenyum tipis mengingat pertengkaran kecil dirinya dengan saengnya itu.

"Aku masih ingat saat dia memberikanku kopinya,pelatih memarainya gara-gara mengantuk."Kata Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas,"hahh dia terlampau sering bekorban untuk kita"

Semua member mengangguk serentak.

"Ia pergi terlalu cepat,bahkan aku belum sempat membalas semua kebaikannya"mata Kai memerah menahan tangis.

Mendengar perkataan Kai membuat badan mereka bertambah bahkan menitikkan air matanya sambil memeluk erat jaket abu-abu menghirup bau parfum yang masih tersisa dari namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Hyung.."

Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam,akhirnya bicara.

"Ada apa sehun?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukannya,aku mau menemuinya.."pinta Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Kris mengangguk,"Kalian bersiap lah,kita akan mengunjunginya"

"Eumm"

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan tak lama mereka keluar dengan pakaian pakaian mereka rapi,barulah mereka perjalanan mereka mampir membeli sebuah buket bunga beberapa menit mereka sampai di pemakaman Seol,tempat tujuan mereka.

_Blamm..._

Mereka turun dan berjalan melewati beberapa terlihat sebuah makam yang masih member mengelilingi makan berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunga lili tadi di depan nisan.

"Anyeong,kami membawakan mu bunga Lili ... Suho hyung"

_RIP_

_Kim Joongmyeon_

_22 Mei 1991 – 15 Februari 2014_

_tbc_

Heheheh akhirnya ff pertama publish masukannya kalau ada yang salah ya chingu ^^ and jngan Lupa Review nya.


End file.
